Off Trail by Sarah Everton (traduction française)
by katnisswatson1
Summary: Un long weekend ayant pour but de célébrer leurs fiançailles se transforme en un combat pour la survie, après qu'un accident laisse Alex et Maggie piégées, suivies et pourchassées. (Sanvers, prend place après l'épisode 2x22) Traduction de Off Trail par Sarah Everton
1. Chapter 1

Hey, voici une nouvelle fanfiction cette fois pas de moi mais de l'extraordinaire auteure **Sarah Everton** qui m'a donné la permission de traduire son histoire. si vous parlez anglais, je vous conseille d'aller lire l'originale !

disclaimer : tous les droits reviennent à Sarah Everton et à DC Comics, je ne suis que la traductrice

Si vous voyez des incohérences dans ma traduction ou des fautes n'hésite pas à me le faire remarquer !

* * *

« Okay, je pense que j'ai-… de la crème solaire ! Est-ce que tu as pris de la crème solaire ?! »

Le cri soudain de sa petite amie à travers l'appartement fit rire Maggie, alors qu'elle était appuyée contre le dossier de sa chaise et tournait la page du livre qu'elle feuilletait. Bien évidemment, cela n'aida pas son cas, et bien qu'elle essayait de cacher le fait qu'elle était en train de lire, elle n'était pas assez rapide.

Lorsqu'Alex passa sa tête dans l'encadrement de la chambre, ses yeux s'élargirent.

« Comment peux-tu être entrain de lire alors que nous essayons de préparer nos affaires ?

\- Babe, tu sais comment ça se passe, non ? Maggie, je prépare les affaires, tu prépares les affaires, tu paniques, tu défais les sacs, tu commences à faire des listes qui n'ont aucun sens, m'entraine avec, ensuite tu t'énerves parce que je n'ai aucune idée de quoi tu parles, et pour finir tu refais à nouveau les sacs. »

Alex grogna quelque chose d'inaudible alors qu'elle entrait dans la chambre, Maggie secoua la tête avec un sourire amusé.

« Reste classe, Danvers.

\- Tu sais que c'est aussi ton voyage ? Je ne voudrais pas que tu passes l'intégralité du séjour couverte de coup de soleil et en te plaignant. », s'énerva Alex.

Maggie se moqua.

« Quand est-ce que je me déjà suis plainte ? »

Alex soupira de l'autre côté de l'appartement.

Parce que oui, Alex était celle qui avait insisté pour qu'elles quittent National City après l'invasion, principalement pour célébrer leurs fiançailles et passer du temps ensemble, en priver. Aux premiers abords, Maggie était réticente – la détective n'avait pas l'habitude de prendre autant de jours de congé. Mais évidemment, la moue d'Alex l'avait fait changer d'avis presque instantanément.

Donc, les voilà prêtes à partir pour un séjour romantique d'une longue semaine dans le nord du Montana, dans une cabane au bord du lac. Alex savait que Maggie n'était pas vraiment une personne à aimer faire de la randonnée, mais elle-même si, et elle ne pouvait plus attendre de partager ça avec Maggie.

Ça… et le reste.

« J'espère que tu as au moins penser à prendre un spray contre les insectes.

\- Oui, il est dans mon sac à dos. », répondit Maggie, avant de soupirer. Leur avion décollait dans trois heures, et elles devaient encore dire au revoir à Kara. Elle n'était pas vraiment inquiète de louper le vol – en toute honnêteté elle savait à quel point Alex était une maniaque du contrôle, donc elles ne louperaient pas l'avion à moins que quelqu'un soit mort, ou que la ville explose – mais elle avait tout de même une désagréable sensation.

Maggie était évidemment à l'aise avec Alex. Sa petite amie – fiancée – était incroyable, intelligente, talentueuse, drôle et vraiment badass. Elles pourraient inlassablement passer des nuits entières ensemble.

Mais Maggie ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se demander si les choses n'avaient pas été trop vite. Elle ne regrettait pas avoir dit « oui » à la demande en mariage d'Alex, à aucun moment.

Mais et si elles se disputaient ? Et si Alex voyait en elle quelque chose qu'elle n'aimait pas et décidait de faire marche arrière et de mettre un terme à leur relation ?

« Hey, tout va bien ? »

Maggie leva les yeux et vit le visage inquiet d'Alex . Elle se racla rapidement la gorge et sourit.

« Oui, pardon. Je vais bien.

-Bien, parce que je viens de finir de préparer les affaires. Je pense qu'on a tout. »

Maggie sourit et s'approcha d'Alex qui sortait de la chambre pour l'embrasser. Lorsqu'elles s'arrêtèrent, elle vit un froncement de sourcil sur le visage d'Alex.

Maggie inclina sa tête et la regarda.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Rien. », répondit Alex en souriant.

Malheureusement pour elle, Maggie n'était pas dupe. Cependant, si Alex ne voulait pas en parler, elle ne la forcerait pas.

« J'ai envoyé un message à Kara pour lui demander de venir ici, ça nous fera gagner du temps. »

Alex respira à fond, réalisant finalement que tout allait bien se passer. Maggie attrapa ses mains et lui sourit.

« C'est juste moi, Alex. Arrête de t'inquiéter. »

Alex hocha la tête. « Oui. Je sais, je sais. »

Maggie continua de tenir sa main, lorsqu'un _whoosh_ derrière elles annonça l'arrivée de Kara Danvers, dans sa tenue de Supergirl.

« Je suis tellement heureuse pour vous. » déclara Kara, hystérique, avant de les envelopper

dans un câlin-briseur-d'os. Lorsqu'Alex entendit que Maggie manquait d'air, n'étant pas encore habituée à ce genre de câlin de Kara, elle ne pût s'empêcher de rire.

« Kara, moins fort.

\- Oh. »

Kara relâcha son étreinte, permettant à Maggie de respirer à nouveau.

« Désolée. Mais mis à part ça, vous devez me tenir au courant de ce qu'il se passe _tous les jours,_ et… »

« Mini Danvers… » Maggie sourit. « Je ferais attention à ce qu'Alex ne t'oublie pas, mais je pense qu'elle aura d'autres choses en tête. »

Les yeux de Kara s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'elle réalisa ce que Maggie insinuait. Alex donna un coup de coude à sa petite amie.

« Ne la traumatise pas.

\- Comme si elle ne savait pas ce qu'on allait faire.

\- Bon ! hum. » Kara balbutia. « Profitez bien ? Et je… je vous verrais… la semaine prochaine !

\- Hey. » Alex regarda sa sœur. « Si quoique ce soit arrive, appelle moi d'accord ? Je ne sais pas si la réception sera vraiment bonne, mais j'essayerais de répondre le plus vite possible. »

Elle prit à nouveau Kara dans ses bras, et lui caressa gentiment le dos, tandis que Maggie les regardait en souriant. Kara était vraiment devenue la petite sœur qu'elle n'avait jamais eue. Et elle voulait prendre soin d'Alex, tout comme elle.

Kara se tourna vers la fenêtre et grimpa sur le rebord de cette dernière.

« J'entends un cambriolage… Vous allez vous en sortir ? Vous voulez que je vous dépose à l'aéroport ? »

Alex pouvait pratiquement voir Maggie devenir verte à côté d'elle, par conséquent, elle agita rapidement sa tête de gauche à droite.

« C'est bon, Kar. On va prendre un taxi. »

La première fois – et avec un peu de chance la dernière – que Kara avait emmené Maggie quelque part en volant, cette dernière avait fini par vomir une série d'injures et même Alex avait trouvé qu'elle avait _légèrement_ exagéré.

« Dieu merci. », grogna Maggie lorsque Kara s'envola par la fenêtre. « Je te suis reconnaissante. »

Alex rit et passa son bras autour de Maggie.

« Allons-y _babe._ »

Maggie avait imaginé 3 possibilités concernant l'anxiété d'Alex.

La première : elle était nerveuse, comme Maggie, à l'idée de faire tout foirer

La deuxième : elle était encore un peu traumatisée par les évènements de l'invasion

La troisième : elle était effrayée à l'idée de voler.

En y réfléchissant, c'était surement un mix des trois.

Mais lorsque l'avion décolla et qu'elle sentit la tension monter en Alex à ses côtés, elle réalisa que la dernière possibilité était surement sa principale crainte en ce moment.

Mais quelque chose lui échappait. Alex Danvers avait volée dans un vaisseau spatial, dans un nombre incalculable d'hélicoptère et était tout le temps transportée par Supergirl. Elle n'était pas effrayée par la hauteur.

Elle décida de ne pas la forcer à en parler. Elle prit la main d'Alex dans la sienne, embrassa son front et la serra contre son épaule.

Elle sentit Alex serrer sa main et tenté de ne pas tressaillir devant elle, car c'était la dernière chose qu'elle voulait.

Quelques minutes plus tard, lorsqu'ils étaient stables et que la lumière des ceintures de sécurité était éteinte, Alex inspira avant de se pencher vers Maggie.

« Supergirl uh, son premier sauvetage. Est-ce que tu t'en souviens ?

\- Oui, répondit Maggie en hochant de la tête, j'étais une officière de patrouille donc j'ai du aider à sécuriser le périmètre.

« Eh bien elle… » Alex humidifia ses lèvres. « Elle a sauvé cet avion… parce que j'étais dedans.

\- Oh… » Maggie mit quelques secondes à comprendre la gravité qui se cachait derrière ces mots. Ça voulait dire qu'elle avait probablement vu Alex avant, là-bas, sur le lieu de l'incident. Cela voulait dire que Kara était devenue Supergirl pour Alex que…

Bien sûr qu'Alex avait peur de prendre l'avion, vu que la dernière fois qu'elle avait pris un avion « commercial » ce dernier avait failli finir en miette si sa sœur n'avait pas été là.

Maggie hocha la tête et déposa un baiser sur le dos de la main d'Alex.

« Je suis là _babe._ Tu peux me demander ce que tu veux.

Alex esquissa un sourire et laissa reposer sa tête contre Maggie, s'endormant en écoutant le son continu des battements de cœur de sa fiancée.


	2. Chapter 2

**Avec un énooooooooorme retard, je vous sors en fin la suite de cette traduction (fanfiction originalement écrite par Sarah Everton, à qui je donne tous les crédits pour cette incroyable fanfiction) Pour ceux qui parlent anglais, je vous invite grandement à lire la version originale qui est juste magnifique.**

* * *

Maggie avait imaginé 3 possibilités concernant l'anxiété d'Alex.

La première : elle était nerveuse, comme Maggie, à l'idée de faire tout foirer

La deuxième : elle était encore un peu traumatisée par les évènements de l'invasion

La troisième : elle était effrayée à l'idée de voler.

En y réfléchissant, c'était surement un mix des trois.

Mais lorsque l'avion décolla et qu'elle sentit la tension monter en Alex à ses côtés, elle réalisa que la dernière possibilité était surement sa principale crainte en ce moment.

Mais quelque chose lui échappait. Alex Danvers avait volée dans un vaisseau spatial, dans un nombre incalculable d'hélicoptère et était tout le temps transportée par Supergirl. Elle n'était pas effrayée par la hauteur.

Elle décida de ne pas la forcer à en parler. Elle prit la main d'Alex dans la sienne, embrassa son front et la serra contre son épaule.

Elle sentit Alex serrer sa main et tenté de ne pas tressaillir devant elle, car c'était la dernière chose qu'elle voulait.

Quelques minutes plus tard, lorsqu'ils étaient stables et que la lumière des ceintures de sécurité était éteinte, Alex inspira avant de se pencher vers Maggie.

« Supergirl uh, son premier sauvetage. Est-ce que tu t'en souviens ?

\- Oui, répondit Maggie en hochant de la tête, j'étais une officière de patrouille donc j'ai du aider à sécuriser le périmètre.

« Eh bien elle… » Alex humidifia ses lèvres. « Elle a sauvé cet avion… parce que j'étais dedans.

\- Oh… » Maggie mit quelques secondes à comprendre la gravité qui se cachait derrière ces mots. Ça voulait dire qu'elle avait probablement vu Alex avant, là-bas, sur le lieu de l'incident. Cela voulait dire que Kara était devenue Supergirl pour Alex que…

Bien sûr qu'Alex avait peur de prendre l'avion, vu que la dernière fois qu'elle avait pris un avion « commercial » ce dernier avait failli finir en miette si sa sœur n'avait pas été là.

Maggie hocha la tête et déposa un baiser sur le dos de la main d'Alex.

« Je suis là _babe._ Tu peux me demander ce que tu veux.

Alex esquissa un sourire et laissa reposer sa tête contre Maggie, s'endormant en écoutant le son continu des battements de cœur de sa fiancée.

Voir le lac apparaître en face d'elle pour la première fois, entouré par de grandes collines vertes, fit immédiatement sourire Alex.

Le voyage avait été plutôt paisible. Alex avait dormis pendant la majorité du vol – quelque chose dont Maggie était reconnaissante, maintenant qu'elle savait d'où provenait la panique d'Alex – et de ce fait, l'agent avait insisté pour conduire durant le reste du trajet, comme ça Maggie pourrait se reposer en retour.

Elles durent d'abord s'arrêter où le propriétaire vivait, quelques kilomètre avant, pour prendre les clefs. L'homme qui louait les cabanes était un ami de Lena, et cette dernière avait été heureuse d'aider Alex grâce à son influence.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Alex parqua la voiture en face d'une maison à l'allure particulière, de l'autre côté du lac, près de la route, et se tourna pour voir Maggie recroquevillée, lui tournant le dos, et respirant de manière régulière.

« Mags, _babe,_ on est arrivé.

\- Mmhm… »

Maggie réagit à son contact, avant d'ouvrir doucement les yeux.

« On est à la maison de Laurent.

\- Je suis debout, je suis debout. » Grogna Maggie, affrontant la lumière du soleil qui l'assaillait.

Alex sourit, totalement attendrie par l'image de Maggie lorsqu'elle dormait. Elle avait l'habitude de la voir ainsi, mais cela la faisait sourire à chaque fois.

Alex ouvrit sa porte et sortit de la voiture, attendant que Maggie la suive jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Elle sonna et attendit.

Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître un homme grisonnant d'une soixantaine d'années, un sourire enthousiaste sur les lèvres.

« Ah, vous devez être Alex !

\- Oui monsieur. Et vous devez être… Monsieur Delacroix.

\- Oh voyons, appelez moi Laurent ma chère. Entrez, entrez ! J'ai fait du thé ! »

Alex et Maggie échangèrent un regard amusé avant de suivre l'homme à l'intérieur et de fermer la porte derrière elles.

Lena avait parlé de l'homme à Alex. Laurent Delacroix, né en France, écrivain de quelques bestsellers, qui avait acheté un manoir et un cabanon aux Etats-Unis, ayant trop d'argents et aucune famille ou ami pour en faire profiter.

Donc le voir heureux à l'idée de boire un thé avec elles fit se sentir Alex à l'aise et heureuse.

« Vous avez une magnifique maison Laurent. », complimenta poliment Maggie alors qu'elles le suivaient à l'intérieur.

Il sembla flatté et les invita à s'asseoir sur la canapé tout en leur apportant 3 tasses et une théière.

« Merci très chère. Vous êtes vraiment magnifiques. Je voulais vous féliciter pour vos fiançailles. »

Elles sourirent tandis qu'il continuait son histoire, tout en remplissant les tasses de thé.

« Il y a deux personnages dans mon dernier livre qui vous ressemblent beaucoup. Ambitieuses. Puissantes. Sans peur.

\- Est-ce qu'elles finissent aussi par se marier ? », interrogea Alex en avalant une gorgée de thé.

Mais il la regarda d'un air dramatique.

« Une d'elles meurt. Dans les bras de l'autres. Car il n'y a pas d'amour sans sacrifice.

Maggie et Alex partagèrent un regard confus, avant que Laurent éclate de rire.

« Je rigole ! J'en ai assez dit sur moi. Je ne vous embêterai plus avec mes histoires sans fin, cette semaine est à propos de vous. »

Il se leva et marcha jusqu'à une commode et en sortit une clé.

« Voilà la clé de la cabine. Tout devrait être bon. J'ai écris ce qu'il fallait sur un mot et l'ai mis sur la table du salon. Il devrait y avoir assez de bois pour le reste de la semaine, mais dans le cas contraire vous pouvez m'appeler. Il y a une ligne fixe, le réseau n'est pas fantastique ici.

« Génial ! »

Alex sourit en prenant la clé.

« Ça vaut aussi pour vous Laurent. Si il y'a un problème vous pouvez nous appeler.

\- Oui, mademoiselle Luthor a mentionné quelque chose à propos de vous étant des agents. Avez-vous apporté des pistolets par hasard ? »

Elles échangèrent un regard. Maggie prit en première la parole :

« Nous avons pris nos armes mais par simple précaution. Et évidemment, nous avons toutes deux une licence pour. »

Laurent hocha la tête.

« Il y a quelques animaux sauvages dans les environs qui pourraient parvenir à la cabane. Je ne voudrais pas que vous leur tiriez dessus mais au cas ou, il y a deux fusils de chasse au sous-sol, cadenassé. Si vous avez besoin de la combinaison, appelez-moi. Je ne devrais pas vous le dire, mais vous avez probablement plus tiré que moi. »

Alex et Maggie acquiescèrent, prenant cela au sérieux.

Quelques minutes plus tard, lorsqu'ils eurent finir leur tasse de thé, elles se trouvèrent à nouveau dans la voiture, se dirigeant vers la cabane au bord du lac.

« Il était gentil. », dit Maggie en souriant.

« Lena l'apprécie beaucoup. Il semble un peu seul par contre. Nous devrions manger avec lui de temps en temps cette semaine.

Maggie approuva.

« Triste vieil homme.

\- Triste vieil homme qui a écrit plusieurs bons livres, de ce que j'ai entendu.

\- Attends, il écrit des livres ? », s'étonna Maggie en faisant finalement le lien dans sa tête. « Laurent Delacroix ! Il est _le_ Laurent Delacroix ?! Celui de la saga _Amélie Sanguine_ ?! J'adore ces livres !

\- Qui agit comme une intello maintenant ? », déclara Alex en arquant un sourcil.

Maggie secoua la tête.

« Est-ce que tu les as déjà lu ? Ils sont géniaux. C'est comme cette femme qui est une enquêtrice privée et qui parcoure le monde pour résoudre des mystères.

\- Ouais, Nancy Drew quoi.

\- Hey ! », Maggie sembla vraiment offensée. « Ne les critique pas avant de les avoir lu Danvers ! »

Alex rit et tapa le rythme de la musique qui passait à la radio sur le volant, sentant ses premières angoisses disparaître à l'idée d'être là, dans un endroit aussi incroyable, avec une femme extraordinaire avec qui elle s'apprêtait à passer le reste de sa vie.

« Oh… Wow… »

Maggie n'avait pas les mots pour décrire ce qu'elle voyait. Elle avait anticipé une petite et cozy cabane, avec une cheminée, quelques trophées de tête de cerfs et une cave pleine.

Mais ce qu'elles avaient était une très luxuriante et moderne cabane avec un écran plat, un jacuzzi, une cheminée actuelle et pas un grain de poussière. Il y avait une jetée à coté de l'habitat avec une barque à pagaies. Elles pourraient à peine réussir à atteindre l'autre côté du lac, celui-ci étant à des kilomètres et des kilomètres.

Alex entoura ses bras autour de la taille de Maggie.

« Satisfaite ?

\- Eh bien je ne sais pas pour toi, mais je ne regarderais jamais mon appartement de la même manière. »

L'agent rit en reposant son front contre celui de Maggie.

« Je suis tellement heureuse que tu sois là. Que nous soyons là.

\- Je suis heureuse que tu te sois retrouvée sur ma scène de crime à l'aéroport Danvers. »

Alex se renfrogna.

« Je tiens à préciser que c'était _ma_ scène de crime, Sawyer.

\- Sémantiques. »

Maggie laissa vite tomber et dit, le sourire aux lèvres :

« Que penses-tu de… visiter cet endroit proprement ? »

Elle s'avança et commença à embrasser la nuque d'Alex. L'agent soupira de contentement et savoura le touché des lèvres de Maggie contre sa peau.

« Mmmhm… Ça me plairait. »

Alex sourit de poser ses deux mains sur les joues de Maggie.

« Je t'aime, je t'aime tellement. »

Maggie sourit.

« Je t'aime aussi, Danvers. »

Les heures d'après furent passées à explorer, leur bouche et le cottage. Après de multiple orgasmes les deux furent complétement crevée et reposaient dans les bras l'une de l'autre dans la divinité du grand lit à baldaquin.

Après une grande inspiration venant de Maggie, se reposant sur le torse d'Alex, l'agent la regarda.

« Tu vas bien ?

\- Plus que bien. »

Maggie sourit.

« J'étais juste… entrain de penser à quel point j'étais heureuse… »

Le cœur d'Alex rata un battement et se rendit à l'évidence qu'il était impossible de plus aimer Maggie, mais elle continuait tout de même de l'étonner constamment.

« Donc… je pense que le vieil écrivain français n'a pas de glace vegan en stock, n'est-ce pas ?

\- J'en doute. »

Alex s'étira, tandis que Maggie soulevait sa tête de sa poitrine.

« On devrait vérifier ce qu'il y'a dans les placards et peut être se mettre en route pour les magasins.

\- Hmmm », Maggie regarda l'horloge. « Je pense que c'est trop tard pour y aller. Je suppose qu'on va devoir faire avec ce qu'il y a ici pour ce soir et aller acheter demain.

\- Il nous reste assez à manger, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. », déclara Alex, le sourire aux lèvres, tandis que Maggie la repoussait de manière joueuse.

Elles remirent leurs vêtements et se dirigèrent vers la cuisine. Il y avait beaucoup de nourriture en conserve, définitivement assez pour la semaine, mais Alex tenait tout de même à trouver un magasin le lendemain pour acheter plus d'aliments Vegan pour Maggie.

« Alors, qu'allons nous faire de tout ce temps libre ? »

Maggie regarda Alex, un sourire séducteur sur le visage.

« 2ème round ?

\- Je me suis presque endormie avant, je pense que j'ai besoin de plus de temps pour récupérer. »

Alex secoua la tête en souriant.

« Et si on allait plutôt se balader ? Explorer les horizons, en plus le soleil va bientôt se coucher, ça va être magnifique.

\- Ça me va. »

Après un rapide repas, elles mirent les deux leurs bottes et quittèrent la cabane. Elles se mirent les deux d'accord pour prendre leur pistolet, juste au cas où, et commencèrent à monter la colline. Il n'y avait pas de chemin à suivre, donc elles marchèrent où elle purent, s'aidant mutuellement et riant.

Afin de boire un peu d'eau, elles s'arrêtèrent sur une partie plate de la colline , à côté de la pente abrupte.

« Pas une très grande marcheuse huh ? », demanda Alex en prenant une grande gorgée d'eau.

Maggie haussa les épaules et avala à son tour le liquide.

« J'avais pour habitude de marcher dans les alentours de Blue Springs, mais au moins c'était plat.

\- Jamais rejoints les scouts Sawyer ? », répliqua Alex d'un air taquin.

Maggie secoua la tête.

« J'ai été mise dehors avant tout ça, et ma tante ne se préoccupait pas vraiment de mes activités extrascolaires. »

Alex baissa ses yeux sur elle avec un regard triste.

« Je suis désolée Mags.

\- Nah, c'est bon. » Maggie haussa les épaules. « Je suis badass maintenant, c'est tout ce qui compte. »

C'était censé être une blague, et ça ne manqua pas sa cible, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que cela rendit Alex moins triste à l'idée de ce que Maggie avait vécu.

Maggie semblait avoir surmonter tout ça et c'était non nécessaire d'en faire un problème.

Maggie la regarda.

« À quoi tu penses ?

\- Juste… Heureuse d'être… » Alex leva les yeux avec un sourire, mais ses yeux s'écarquillèrent à la vue de quelque chose derrière l'oreille gauche de Maggie, et l'espace d'une seconde, son visage exprima de la peur.


End file.
